


Thanks For The Memories

by SinnamonCupcakes



Category: Borderlands
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Broken Jack, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Child Abuse, Death, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gore, Hallucinations, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Major Original Character(s), Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), PTSD Axton, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roland is an asshole, Sexual Content, Suicide, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, like really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonCupcakes/pseuds/SinnamonCupcakes





	1. The First Night

It was later in the year. The air, thick with a starting frost had led the vault hunters confined into a small house, a fire burning in the small house, Axton leaning against the worn down wood near the window, his mind running over the plans again, unsure of the best route to take. Maya and Mordecai near the crackling fire, Mordecai's lips meeting the flask he carried his body slumped against the half broken chair he claimed when they entered the tattered, barely standing house. Maya's eyes had flickered from the fire, to the outside night that had consumed the sky. Max was outside under the cloud covered night, the gun he carried laid across his hand, the cool metal making contact with his palm, the other cleaning off any blood and other 'mystery' bits, dark brown hair swept across his face, strands falling into his bright silver eyes as the idle night had hung in the air, a rare treat to them, but not always a welcomed one.

"Guys, I found some things we could eat..." Amari, the youngest one of the group, handed out the rations that she found while searching the house, a small lit up smile on her tan face, her cheeks adorned with freckles, and her black hair up in a loose ponytail. Axton accepted it, giving a small thank you to the girl he treated as a little sister. Max stood, heading inside, and looked to Axton, his words cutting through the commando's thoughts. "We have a plan chief?" Max leaned on the nearly rotted counter, looking to the concentrated commando, who seemed to have a breakthrough, his cluttered thoughts finally coming to one conclusion as he was looking to Amari.

"Amari... Amari you could slip in easily to Opportunity. Purchase the guns we need, and get out." Axton's words were absolutely sure, no doubts at all as always, his voice unwavering and strongly standing, his eyes glazed over in assurance. Amari looked around to the others, some words of doubt plaguing their mind were slipping out their parted lips. "Are you sure she can do that? That's a LOT to ask for one person..." Maya's eyes flickered from the fire to Axton, her voice slicked with concern, Mordecai jumping in. "Let the pipsqueak handle it! You don't have to worry about her.." His hand tipped back the flask in his hand, drinking the contents quickly. Roland's voice came through, as Maya's doubts weren't subdued by the casual comment that slipped through the buzzed lips of the sharp shooter. "She just cares about Amari, that's all Mordecai." Mordecai sat back up in the chair he had taken, retorting his words casually to the comment. "I'm not saying I don't care, but Maya can have some faith in the pipsqueak." He leaned back in the worn down chair as his lips were shut, the flask still attached to his palm like it was glued. Amari had looked up to Axton and Max one last time, her throat becoming tight with an overriding sense of trust being placed on her head. Her head slowly moved up and down in a nod, her throat almost making it impossible to squeak out a simple message. Her voice slowly protruding in the conversation of doubt about her.

"If you think I can do it, I will." Her heart was almost beating out of her chest, nervous adrenaline coursing through her veins, having to push away any doubt of her mind about not being able to do it, having to swallow the thick, dull pain in her throat away. Axton offered the rare smile he had to her, trying to reassure her that she would be able to do it, her mind slightly dulling over the anxiousness that she had obtained. A comfortable silence fell back into the room, the slight crackle of the fire being the only conversation that lived on... It was soothing to the vault hunters. A night that had allowed them to relax for a moment, allow their guard to drop, and allow their bodies to get a moments rest. Before the silence was sliced through, their ears hearing the booming voice produced from outside the wooden walls that separated the vault hunters from the colder weather outside. 

"I HAVE THE SHINIEST MEAT BICYCLE!" his mouth sputtered the obscure remark into the gray skies, a rusted buzz axe swinging around in his hand, like a child would with a stick, their minds projecting it to be a sword. Maya turned her head to the window, getting off the nearly rotting floor, taking her gun into her hands firmly, her feet taking small steps, going to the window. Her eyes watched the scenery beyond the window, her voice produced a breathily "What the hell?" before her feet rocked the floor to the door, her arms aiming the gun in her hands. Axton's eyes darted to the window to see who had said the obscure remark, and what had made Maya turn to go. Amari, Mordecai and Max wandered over to the window, almost excited to see what she had gone out about. Their eyes looking over the 6'2 man, swinging a buzz ax around, his voice screaming out about the shiny meat bicycle he had.

Maya cautiously pointing her gun, eyes focused on the man in front of her, her feet moving swiftly towards him, but staying cautiously away. Not knowing what exactly she was getting herself into. She took a silent breath, her lips parting, breaking the silent air between her and the man, a sturdy voice calling out, the response being the one dictating factor that would decide on if he would be shot at with bullets, or left alone. She readied the gun, finger on the trigger, watching every movement that he made. His head slowly craned to her, his body turning with it. A moment of dead silence.

"I'M THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN!" His voice echoed out, a couple of snickers from the odd comment were spread throughout the house, only two or three people watching the rather intense scene unfold; Axton, max, and Amari, almost barely breathing. "He's a lot stronger than her, Ax... You sure she can handle that?" Max's voice quietly reached the commando's ears, as if the psycho would notice them if he had talked any louder. Axton's hand moved swiftly from his side, not even turning to look to him, ruffling the dark hair that Max had swooped across his face, a bit of cockiness to his voice as he replied. "Are you doubting me on this? She's a strong girl. She can handle this." His words being clashed with the slap of his wrist, Max swatting away at his hand. "Don't touch the hair." His voice nearly hissed into the air, Axton rolling his eyes and chuckling at him, his eyes still focused on the fight that was working out interestingly. The so-thought-psycho didn't fight back as Maya was shooting, his buzz ax staying in his hand, as if it was only a toy, just dodging the bullets fired at him, his gaze fixed on somewhere else behind her. She continued to advance towards him, her movements swift and diligent, focused completely on her target. His body turned up from the rock pile he was currently using to block her bullets, "Strip the flesh!" he chanted, buzz ax moved and pointed into the air, before another round was fired, his body twisting again behind his make shift shield. Another couple of bullets were fired off, his body contouring again to almost standing. "Salt the wounds!" Again, his body fell against the ground, her gun firing off again, An angry grunt erupting, before his voice yelled out in a last attempt.

  "TURN AROUND, PRETTY LADY!" His buzz ax was swung into the air at a rat who had ran up behind Maya. Max instantly questioning what just happened, almost squeaking out, unable to believe it. "Did... He just help her?" Axton looked from the window's scene to Max, a little shocked himself, his voice softly responding to his "...He did.." To confirm that what just happened wasn't just a hallucination. The nameless psycho and Maya went on to killing the rats around them. As the last one was taken care of, she walked up to him, a sheepish smile on her face, her guard still up, ready to shoot if things weren't really what they had seemed to be. "Uh.. Thanks for that..." Her words awkwardly pronounced, earning only a grunt and a nod from him. Her feet started to shift against the ground, bringing her step by step to the house, a little slow, something oddly keeping her from getting far. Something in her had told her to keep moving, to leave behind with nothing more than a thank you, to let him just be on his way. At the same time, something had told her to keep this supposedly nameless psycho close. Make him a member of the team, and oddly enough, to protect him. "Maya! What the hell is keeping you out there?!" Max's voice broke through the strange void she found herself in. She shook her head, as if shaking away the odd feeling in her chest, looking to his figure in the door way. 

"Just... trust me on this." she stated almost monotone, her feet quickly working their way back to the man, her hand reaching out and putting the palm to his muscled back, his head craning back to her again, her heart nearly skipping a beat. 

_Why the hell did she feel like this?_

"Hey... why don't you join us?" Her voice confidently echoed into his ears, a small nod coming from him. It seemed like this turned out to be quite an interesting night for the vault hunters. 


	2. Only a Glimpse

Jack was sitting at his desk, staring at the ceiling, turning back and forth in his chair slowly, a glass of expensive whiskey was clutched in his grasp. He sighed softly, tilting his head forward, placing thin lips on the edge of the crystal, and tipped the glass back. The amber liquid was warm and smooth as he sipped it. He closed his eyes, and sighed out softly, quietly humming to himself as his mind drifted off to places that he didn't want it to travel, but he made no move to stop it. He made no move to quickly slam the door in his mind shut and throw away the key to it. And before Jack could protest, or take another sip of his alcohol to quickly drown out her memory,she appeared, with no warning, and Jack didn't know if he wanted her to disappear. He didn't know if he wanted to forget her black hair that reflected like the stars that they would spend hours at looking every night or her yellow eyes that always reminded him of the flowers that grew in front of her house. He didn't want to forget how she would hold him when he fell apart in her arms because of his grandmother.

Jack sighed and finished the rest of his whiskey, setting the glass back on to his desk, his eyes slowly drifting over the desk, settling on a cluster of picture frames on his desk. Pictures of him and Angel at the zoo, her first day of school, and two picture frames that were covered in finger prints. Jaimie, his personal assistant always offered to clean the frames or buy him new ones, but he always turned him down, because Jack didn't want to remember the two women that had walked into his life and then walked right back out without any warning, or saying goodbye, and Jack didn't know how to handle it. So he stayed at work late, drank his sorrow away, and locked himself down in the basement. Ignoring how many times Jaimie came knocking at the basement door, typically still tired from sleeping on the couch because he was looking after his daughter Angel while he destroyed himself slowly.

Jack looked down at his empty glass sadly, he had sent Jaimie out about a half hour ago to bring him back some more whiskey. Jack sighed, and spun around in his chair lazily, humming to himself. He figured he would just give Jaimie a long ass lecture again about how much Jack hated it when he was late.

\-----------------------------------------

Jaimie hurried down the dimly lit streets of Opportunity, his hair was a total due to the humidity that seemed to constantly hang in the air, despite the fact that it was technically winter on Pandora, Jack had decided to build his city right outside of the Highlands, it had to be one of the warmest places on the planet no matter what the season was.

He walked towards the center of town, doing his best to carefully avoid all of the puddles. The last thing he wanted to do was get his favorite pair of boots wet. He sighed, and picked up the pace, the sound of his boot heels hitting the wet pavement echoed through the silent city. He clutched a bag to his chest, full of alcohol, pens and two new picture frames. He was already nearly forty five minutes late. Jack had sent him out for alcohol, and he had come back with extra things that Jack knew he would question, and tell him that it was no excuse to be late

Jaimie turned the corner, looking down at the ground and ran into a black mass. jaimie yelped quietly and tried to keep to contents of the bag from falling out.

"Oh! Hey! sorry..." The man said, kneeling down and helping him pick up some of the contents that had fallen out.

"Oh no no no no.... Handsome Jack is going to kill me!" Jaimie whined.

"Here.. the last pack of pens that you dropped.. and I'm sure he'll be fine with you being just a lil late.

Jaimie looked up to say thank you, but found himself face to face with one of the most attractive men in the city. Jaimie looked back into hazel eyes, and shook his head, before grabbing the pens and hurrying off again.

\------------------------------------------

Jack lifted his head off of his desk as the door opened, before letting his head fall back down onto the cool hard surface when he saw it no one of great importance.

"So sorry I'm late sir..."Jaimie muttered as he placed the bag on the table next to the door.

"I've told you how I feel about you being late kiddo,"Jack mumbled, not really in the mood to yell at him.

Jaimie nodded and started to unload the bag, setting aside the picture frames and pens

"But why are you late? I sent you out for alcohol..." Jack said sitting up.

"I... got a few other things sir," Jaimie said walking over, and opened the top drawer of his desk, dumping what had to be nearly twenty packs of pens into the drawer.

"Seriously?" Jack asked standing and grabbing the whiskey off of the table and walked back over to his desk.

"Yes, seriously sir, there was a sale on pens and you go through them like crazy and I'm tired of using company funds and then _my _money to buy you new ones!"__

 _ _Jack rolled his eyes and sat back down, clicking a few buttons on his computer, pulling up security camera's watching the screens carefully. Jack took a long drink of his whiskey, before narrowing his eyes slightly, and noticed a familiar face in the crowd. Jack sneered wickedly. Jack reached over on his desk, and pressed a button, calling in several groups of workers.__

 _ _

"What can we do for you sir?" One of the men asked, Jack could tell he was trying to keep his voice steady.

"Somehow you GENIUSES, LET A VAULT HUNTER GET INTO MY CITY!" Jack shouted that made even Jaimie jump.

"N-now sir..! That's impossible!" The worker argued.

"WELL IF IT WAS I WOULDN'T HAVE YOU IN HERE NOW WOULD I?!" Jack shouted again.

"n-no sir... I.. I suppose not..."The worker stuttered.

"exactly! Now find her and bring her to me before I shoot you all and make your families watch!" Jack said sitting back down.

All the workers nodded slowly, before quickly hurrying out of the office and began their search for the vault hunter that had manged to slip past Handsome Jack of all people.

__


	3. Hold Your Breath

The leather boots I wore hit against the ground of Opportunity. Heel-to-toe, heel-to-toe, A steady pace to keep, something to focus on besides the overwhelming sense of being single-handedly responsible about the purchase, hoping the deal would go smoothly, every security camera I passed by, an overwhelming fear came over me. The hair on the back of my neck being raised, my mind racing. What would happen if something went wrong? I left my echo device back at the temporary "Home" so that way they couldn't track my exact location easier. If something did happen to go wrong though, I wouldn't exactly have something to help me get out of the damn situation at hand. I cursed mentally, blending in with the usual crowd of the hour, men and women in there older 20's early 30's, all heading out to shop, or get drunk at the local bars. I scanned around the area, trying to find the damn shop where I was supposed to be meeting this guy at. My mind raced to another point- what if this was nothing but a set up to capture the other vault hunters? I wouldn't be able to send out a signal, and they probably wouldn't know to send someone in... Then again- Axton wouldn't send me in blindly.... to my knowledge at least. Heel-to-toe, heel-to-toe. My steps once again became the thought swallowing me whole, my mind being calmed of the once chaotic sentiment it had become. I saw the yellow logo-  **"HYPERION"** plastered on everything, all in different fonts, but the same two lines over the P and the R. My eyes glancing to every store, every bar, all bustling with life, lights flickering between on and off, some stores opening, some closing. I always felt like it would be nice to have that kind of life... I wondered sometimes, what it would be like. Us all settling down, opening up a gun shop probably, Max cleaning them off, Axton putting me in charge to show customers around... it seemed... nice. My mind continued to wander to useless thoughts, trying to find a solution to the anxiousness that was pitted in my stomach. 

Then I saw what I was looking for. A rather run down building, the sign scratched up, and weathered down. I wanted to get out of this Hyperion infested city, and tried not to sprint down the alley that seemed to lead me to my ticket out, my eyes glancing to the graffiti that had been painted on the wall. As if his face wasn't known enough already. The Metal hooks, the green and blue eyes, the swoop of his hair with the single gray streak, It was the usual to see his face around, but whenever I had seen him up close, or as close as I could get, I always found this... strange sensation bubbling up in the pit of my stomach. My mind had this hazy feeling that made me feel like... perhaps I had known him before. At the same time, It was probably just me pining to remember ANYTHING from before the time I was 16. Heel-to-toe, Heel-to-toe. Back on track. I shook off the thoughts, focusing back on the hooded figure that leaned against the building, hidden in the blind spots of Hyperion's cameras. I quickly headed over, my black hair being down to hide the tattoos on my neck.

"You with Axton?" his voice said ominously, lowly, looking around. I bit back my nervousness, responding with a quick confirmation to his question, following the man further back into the alley that _clearly_   was a dead end, him heading back into the corner and moving some rubble around, I kept my distance, hand on the duffle bag that was supposed to carry the weapons back. He pulled them up, and brought them over, his voice hissing out a demand to see what I was to trade for the weapons. I unzipped the bag and carefully pulled out the two stacks of cash that were held together with what I could only assume to be some type of paper, Taking the guns first after demanding that that would be how the deal would go. With a hesitated groan he handed over the guns we were promised and ammo. I kept my end of the deal and slipped him the two, thick stacks of cash. I bagged the multiple weapons, before walking back off into the night crowd, my hand nervously on the bag that was kept at my side. I couldn't stand to have this end up all failing after I payed for the weapons and was almost done. All I had to do now, was get back to the make-shift camp we had, and then I would be perfect. I followed the populated crowds around this night. Some type of big.. sale or promotion was going on, the crowds bustling to life under the slightly flickering lights of the street. We couldn't have picked a better time to do this, I thought to myself. My heart was racing, my breathing just a tad hard, my chest finding an unsettling tight feeling. I glanced over my shoulder... was someone following me? I sighed, hand gripping the thick fabric that hung off to my side, wanting nothing more than to just run out of this god forsaken place. I tried to focus in on something, my steps doing nothing for me. The feel of my hair on the back of my neck, softly moving back and forth with my movements. I saw the gates, those damn, bright yellow gates. Those gates lead back to them, those gates were the last thing that would keep me from seeing Axton, seeing Maya, seeing them all, their lips smiling, all thanking me and telling me that I was successful. My lips tugged into a soft smile at the thought. 

"Okay, Amari, you're almost there..." My lips muttered, almost absentmindedly, my mind absolutely set on getting out of here. Heel-to-toe, heel-to-toe, my hand rubbing the nearly rusting necklace that I had on me, a safe charm almost. I didn't know much. I didn't know ANYTHING from before I was found by Axton... Axton found me, wandering the streets after I had started to loose everything. For a couple days, I had forgotten... everything. I didn't know we were on Pandora, I didn't know my name, anything... My family, what had happened, nothing. My mind was an absolute blank slate for days... it had driven me crazy. I sighed, chest tight and uncomfortable, my breathing becoming nearly nothing as I passed through, Hyperion workers paying absolutely no mind to me... That was one of the perks about being small and thin. Nobody EVER suspects someone as weak appearing as I to be part of the corporation that searched for Vaults... I guess that was something I had to be thankful for. I slowly walked, out of the gates, out of the Hyperion city, my boots no longer making contact with the streets, the paved sidewalks, just... natural ground. I couldn't contain it anymore, my feet kicking off of the ground, breaking from the step by step pace I had kept at. The bag moving back and forth, which in my better judgement, probably wasn't the best thing to allow. I smiled brightly, in a cold, dead sprint away from that city. I made it. I made it! The job wasn't too hard, nerve wrecking, but not hard... it was almost... shocking at how easy I made it through. I saw the porch, ice starting to frost over on the wood. I calmed my excitement. I was way too excited to see their faces. Maya would be so proud I bet. I smiled, placing my hand slowly on the door, pushing the wood on it's hinges, quickly walking in and shutting it. I knew how some would complain about me letting in the cold. They all turned to me, their eyes darting to the door, Maya sighing out in relief, her voice sweetly whispering a 'thank you' into the air. Axton walking over to me, his boots creaking on the floor. 

"You get the guns, kiddo?" His voice said, a little excitedly. I nodded, pulling the duffle bag off of my shoulder, handing it to him, the weight of the guns off of my shoulder, a big, earning smile on his face. "Way to go!" His voice gleefully called out. I smiled brightly, enamored with the pride I had gained, looking around, Maya smiling brightly at me, a relieved look in her eyes, Mordecai holding up his flask to me. "See! I told you the pipsqueak would be able to do it!" I laughed softly, watching him tip it back, my success an excuse for his lips being filled with the familiar brand and taste of alcohol. I softly rolled my eyes, my cheeks feeling the tension of the smile that was cracked on my lips. I quickly was able to relax... Though, granted, my heart never felt... filled exactly, I guess I had gotten used to the semi-empty feeling. I sighed softly, a bittersweet smile had replaced the one filled with pride. I looked up to Axton, softly exhaling an "I'm gonna hit the sac" receiving a nod from him, his eyes following my movements back into the dark hallway, my hand slowly pushing open a door... door of mystery I guess. Not exactly a lot of light going on in this dingy place. I maneuvered through the surprisingly spacious room, finding myself a place to sleep. It was a nice, comforting feeling.. Perhaps I could actually sleep for once. Allow my mind to drift into oblivion, into the dream world. I closed my eyes, the world slowly spinning in on me, it felt like my body itself was being spun around, descending into a deeper sleep, my body weighing down onto the makeshift bed I was using. 

I opened my eyes, the world black. An expanding universe slowly emerging around me. I felt my chest rise, and fall, a light feathery feeling filling my chest, my lungs, every inch of my being. The once darkly lit world was slowly beginning to come to life. Tiny stars slowly dotting the above sky, the sway of the world being the lullaby that furthered my body into the abyss that was drifting endlessly outward. My eyes closed, opening again. The world no longer a darkened, endless abyss. Something was slowly shifting beneath my body. I looked up, the sky no longer dotted with the brilliant stars. The once galaxy ceiling became a wave of a distorted, cloudy sky. I realized, putting my hand down to the ground. Sand. I tried to breathe, unable. Something forbidding my mouth to open. It hit me, my eyes going wide, struggling to get off of the sinking ground. 

 _I was drowning._ Panic in my heart ensued, my throat going tight, the sand swirling up from under me, the once near crystal image above me, becoming a distorted, muddied down mess. I swam, a loud clank of metal suddenly grabbing my attention. Thick, heavy chains attached to my ankles. I struggled, trying to swim ashore. My lungs burning. I needed to get up there. My name, screamed out by a voice. a familiar voice. 

 _"Amari!"_ it screamed. The tone panicked. I wanted to scream... I wanted to say I was here. There was silence, my vision fading out, the water above me suddenly distorting. Bubbles had followed the splash, someone was diving in. Someone found me worth saving. I reached up, their tan hand reaching down for mine, their hand right at the length of my fingertips. As soon as I got even close to their palm, I blacked out, the water crushing my lungs, consciousness fading.

My body snapped out, breathing in a sharp gasp. I panicked. My body in a cold sweat. Bright white lights had filtered through the window, gunshots heard outside the wooden home, footsteps running by my room, Maya's voice yelling for me to get up and run with the group. I threw myself up, running out, taking the bag that contained the precious weapons, and followed the group, my breathing hard and uneven, still a mess from the nightmare. I was shaking, palms, along with the rest of my body, thick with sweat. I soon heard more footsteps from behind. Axton running ahead, taking the bag from me, before sprinting ahead, leading us to the edge of something, leaping off and diving down. I skidded, hearing it. A splash. At the bottom of that ledge, was a lake. I stumbled, falling and rolling around on the ground, my body being torn up with rocks, scratches, and scrapes, as soon as I stopped, I ran. Everyone else running and diving into the lake, as I ran around, jumping from rock to rock, trying to run away. More gunshots fired, before I was tackled down, body thrown down to the ground. 

"Let me go!!" I screamed out, two arms pulling me up, I looked to them. Hyperion workers. The armor screamed Hyperion. I flailed around, trying to break out of their grip. There was only a quick response of lifting me up off the ground, and taking me to the hummer, the bright yellow Hyperion logo plastered on the side.  My body was thrown onto the cold floor, the doors shut after the workers stepped in, the whir of the motor coming to life being the last thing I heard, before my world went black. An endless abyss... contained in the walls of the enemy. my body still against the floor of the vehicle, my senses being the only thing that I could use. My vision cloudy, most of it lost when they had kicked me in the head. I was barely able to make out the silhouette of the two workers, the sound of their chattering a slurred mess. I thought to myself hazily, just wondering about what happened to Axton and the others. Are they okay? I questioned to myself, my thoughts slurring together. I felt my eyes close. Leaving myself utterly unaware of what was happening. Everything finally retreated into an almost completely blank state... All I know... is that I don't want to wake up. 


End file.
